Match Make Beach
by OMGItzSnowFlake
Summary: this story doesn't even need a summary just one word can describe it ALL the entire story in just one word Mira...
1. EXPO

**Match Make Beach**

This is a story were our beloved fairy tail charecters (including the other guilds) are invited to a beach resort for the holidays by none other than MIRA!But of course mira'd plans aren't actually about the beach it's about the single males and our beloved blonde celestial mage and our rainy blue water mage... why you ask well you see by this time most of the guild members have got there partners YES MIRAS SHIPS HAVE SAILED! Wanna know the ships?

-GaLe

-BixSsana

-JERZA

-Roukino

-canchus

-Wenro

-Everman

(sorry about the names of the ships most of them I made up XD)

sooo how about some single males then!...

-Gray -Natsu -Lyon -Sting -Loki -hibiki -lauxis -freed (ignore the last two =P THOSE WILL BE FOR MIRA)

Guys if you read this sen me some ships for lucy and juvia go do it!

But what Mira doesn't realise is her friends are doing some shipping of their own for MIRA?

Hope you enjoy this idea I had please send me as many ships as you can dont forget the ship names

and I might include yours!

-Snow

Actually first before I leave I have some ships send me there number if you like them!

 **Juvia's Ships** (i don't know many =P)

juvion(lyon+juvia)

gruvia(duh...)

 **Lucy's Ships**

nalu(duh OTP much?)

or stilu

FINALLY one of my longer expos XD

-snow


	2. Chapter 1

**Match Make Beach**

I don't own fairy tail or it's characters -crawls into a hole of despair-

the belong to the amazing hiro mashima!

Oh and BTW

" " for speech

hdgd to show just normal stuff

(a/n) me speaking out of the fanfic

 _Italics_ for thoughts

 **Chapter 1: Single Pringle's**!

This story starts with our beloved demon-matchmaker, blue rain woman and blonde celestial mage.

Mira's crystal blue eyes were sparkling with... what's that? They're sparkling with craziness?! Observing all of the single male mages in the appropriate ages at least. Whilst juvia ,who had given up stalking Gray since it wasn't working, was lying with her head against the wooden bar and Lucy sipping her strawberry milkshake and talking about all of the couples fairy tail had acquired.

Firstly there was her blue haired best friend who had finally admitted her feelings for the iron eater.

Then there was lissana and bixlow. Evergreen who had admitted to elf-man who started yelling and I quote 'Love is SO manly I love you ever!'.then cana and Bacchus and so on and so forth.

Juvia and Lucy had become very close after 'the incident' but that's a different story anyway juvia considered Lucy as her little sister and would protect her from anyone including her Gray-sama.

And Lucy thought of juvia as her big sister.

She thought of juvia,Mira,levy and Ezra as her big sisters

And Gajeel,Gray and lauxis as her big brothers they thought of her as their little sister as well.

"juvia thinks its hopeless for her and Gray-sama now" juvia whined "Don't give up juvia anyone would be lucky to have you as a lover" Lucy said trying to cheer her up "Mira-nii what do you think about this?" Juvia asked the white haired beauty Mira ignored this and started asking her own questions.

"Lucy who do you like?"

"juvia is there anyone else except Gray that you might think of romantically?"

Both Juvia and Lucy blushed at these two questions.

"Mira i-i do like some-one!" Lucy hesitated but answered

"hmm Gray-sama of course but maybe lyon-sama as well" juvia answered

"what was the last questio-" Lucy was interrupted by a large squeal from Mira "I need to speak with master" she shouted/squealed

 **Mira's P.O.V**

 _OMAGOD I have the bestest idea and yes I just thought the word bestest anyway lucy and juvia WILL find love and now I know my plan on what to do!i just need master to let us take a vacation to THAT beach resort its meant to be the most romantic beach there is. I can put all the couples together and my ongoing one (erza x jellal) she's planning on confessing soon so that now out of my hands they can have there own rooms but_ [insert evil laugh here] _Juvia,Gray and lyon can share one of the 3 bedrooms houses (the beds are all in the same room) hahaha then lucy can share with natsu and hmmm... ah ha! Sting! I could also invite saber tooth seen as there are also couples there ! Yayayayas stage 1 go!_

-knocks on masters office- finally I heard masters muffled voice come through the door "come in my child" "hello master I was wondering if we could have a beach party!" "why my dear?" he asked me _might aswell_ "well you see master -explains her plan- soo whatcha think?"

"haahahah great plan mira my dear! Go tell the guild i'll send invites to the other who would you like?" he asked "rouge,yukino I heard their a couple now -squeals- sting and lyon! Thank you master"

 **Master's P.O.V**

I statred to write some letters I decided on only two since yukino,rouge and sting are in the same guild:

Dear Sting,Rouge and yukino

Mira,I and the rest of Fairy Tail would like to invite you to a beach vacation for the summer month of August we do hope you agree it will be very enjoyable... oh also if you dont it was mira's idea for the trip soooooo I can't wait to see ya again!

Also Rouge and yukino I congradulate you two on the relationship and hope you enjoy!

Meet us out-side of Fairy Tail at 10;00am 30th July you can be early jus don't be late or...

Mira...

Signed Master Makorov Fairy Tail guild

NOW onto lyon's letter!

Dear Lyon

Mira,I and the rest of Fairy Tail would like to invite you to a beach vacation for the summer month of August we do hope you agree it will be very enjoyable... oh also if you dont it was mira's idea for the trip soooooo I can't wait to see ya again!

Oh and i'm sure Juvia and gray would LOVE~~ to see yah again! Dont do anything dirty XD!

Meet us out-side of Fairy Tail at 10;00am 30th July you can be early jus don't be late or...

Mira...

Signed Master Makorov

Phew finally done I can just get Laxus to lightning to teleport them

 **Normal P.O.V outside of masters office**

"everyone SHUT UP unless you wanna face satan soul!"mira yelled and everyone went quiet "good now the whole guild will be having a vacation over the summer hols TOGETHER! So we are going to a beach resort we have ALL of the rooms but there will be two groups of three in the same room so we can fit everyone in! Also sting,rouge,yukino and lyon will be joining us any objections?!" wakaba finally spoke up "do the older adults have to go!?" mira just replied "oh no they dont these are the people going and the rooms!" mira stuck up a sheet of paper with the list of name on it.

 **Couples rooms!**

and yukino and gajeel and Wendy and Carla and elfman

and jellal and bixlow and bacchus

 **Boys Sharing!**

and droy 10. Happy and lily and Lector

 **Mixed rooms!**

and Sting and Lucy and Lyon and Juvia

 **Single Rooms!**

"but guys no looking until the others get here!"

 **SaberTooth (letter arrived)**

 **-after they read the letter-**

yukino and rouge were...BLUSHING!? sting looked really happy for who knows what reason

 **Yukino's P.O.V**

 _Does everyone know were dating oh god MIRA planned this whole beach party/vacation this can not be good uh oh im blushing!_

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

 _Uh oh this can't be good_

 **Sting's P.O.V**

 _YAYA can't wait this is gunna be SOOO fun oh and I get to se lucy_ [insert blush here] _and Natsu hell yah!_

"guys I can't wait can we please~~ go now" I begged

"fine" they said in unison

 **Time skip to when they get there**

 **(a/n lyon got his letter his reaction was 0.0 HELL YAH JUVIA YOU WILL LOVE ME~~)**

 **Normal P.O.V**

the guild doors slammed open to show a grining sting a blushing couple and a determend lyon

"GUESS WHO FAIRY TAIL!"sting yelled ""guys!" the whole guild yelled in unison

"STING fight me!"natsu yelled "sure flame-brain!" "GUYS no fighting!" erza sent them a glare and natsu and sting hugged eachother like gray and natsu do. "we'll have time for reunions later guys here are the rooms!"mira shouted/sang then read out all of the names (leaving many blushing people from the couple rooms)except the single rooms and the rooms of three.

"so me,freed,lauxis and master will have our own rooms and..." lucy and juvia's faces visibally paled "please no... please me be with juvia" lucy said under her breath

"gray,lyon and juvia will be sharing a room" juvia went totally white now lyon fist pumped the air and gray just smirked "natsu,sting and lucy will be sharing aswell" yet again the same rection but from lucy,natsu and sting. "yay im sharing with luce!"natsu fist pumped the air "whats the DIFFERANCE you normally just barge into my room anyway!" lucy was still very pale but...blushing?! "cool i'm with blondie and flame-brain"sting smirked "YOUR BLONDE TOO!" lucy wacked him on the head "good one luce!"he slung his arm around her shoulder and she blushed instantly...of course the demon-matchmaker noticed this..

 **Mira's P.O.V**

 _Sooooo lucys blushing hmm I wonder if it'll be the same if I.. "_ Hey sting you gunna let natsu get the better of you with lucy?" I wispered to the blonde dragon slayer "NOPE!" was all he yelled before walking over and slinging his arm over her shoulder whilst pushing natsu's arm off and lucy blushed again _hahahaha yes plan activated I knew I chose the right perople for lucy now juvia... lets get those three started..._ "OI gray!"i shouted "yeh mira?whats up?" "wellll natsu said he can get together with lucy before you even hug her because you're such a wimp when it comes to feelings" I said so only gray heard " .NO!" at that he ran over to juvia and hugged her in a warm embrace. The truth is he has actually got feelings for juvia he just didn't know how to tell her so this happened. "lyon are you just gunna stay there and accept what gray doing to your princess?" I asked lyon he didn't even reply just stormed over there and yanked gray off juvia (a/n gray ended up knocking over lucy so natsu got annoyed so did sting welll... yeh lets write that in a minute)

"Juvia my love! I have rescued you from that demon ice bearer!"juvia was speechless from the embrace of both gray AND lyon "l-l-yon..."

 **Meanwhile... Normal P.O.V**

"STUPID ice-prick you knocked lucy over!" sting shouted whilst lucy was just sitting there flat on her butt pouting "why always me..." she said under her breath "luce i'll giva ya a hand up!" natsu gave his signature smile "oi i'll help LuLu" sting argued "HEY you forgot about ME!and DON'T call me ice-prick!"

(a/n chain reaction timeee!FOCUS!)

Sting Punched natsu to get to lucy natsu fell into erza who dropped her cake gray went to hit sting with his ice magic but got hit by one of erzas wild swords and accidentally hit elfman who yelled something like fighting is MANLY! Natsu then came back and sent a fireball out but it ended up hitting lyon who entered the fight this was happening lucy was still sitting on the floor but in the middle of the fight trying to avoid being hit and juvia was endlessly trying to save the end of the fight everyone except mira,juvia and lucy were passed out or unconcious

"this is the start of something beautiful" mira said all tooo sweetly which caused the two other girls to shiver.

End of Chapter 1

Juvia: I LOVE YOU SNOW BOTH GRAY-SAMA AND LYON-SAMA HUGGED ME!

Lucy:WHY ME I always get stuck in a fight SNOW!

Snow: hehehehe well mira... do you love me or what match-making buddy?

Mira: -insert fangirl scream here- thank you thank you THANK YOU!this is the start off a beautiful friendship

Levy: i'm so glad I left to the book shop what happened here?

Lucy:Fairy Tail Happened So Did Mira And Snow

Levy: Oh ok I understand completely now

Snow: GUYS! Remember your one job? 

Mira:OH YEAH READ

Lucy:REVIEW

Levy:FAVOURITE

Juvia:FOLLOW SO GRAY AND LYON-SAMA WILL LOVE ME MORE! 


	3. apology and new account

Guys... Im so so so sorry!... I really should've told you guys sooner.

So Ive moved to wattpad, because it is easier to update more frequently considering I can use the app on my phone. If you Guys would like I can move my stories onto Wattpad, but restart them considering my writing style has changed alot. Also Ive already started writing another book based on a different Fandom. So if you would like to continue reading my stories my New account is:

LifelessSky

user/LifelessSky

I totally understand if you dont want to continue reading but if you do comment on my book saying your from this profile~

-Snow/Sky


End file.
